Prise de conscience
by Koji2
Summary: De l'amitié à l'amour...ArgornxLegolas *yaoi/slash*


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Lord of the Rings

Pairing : Aragorn (Estel) x Legolas

Rating : R

Prise de conscience

Arrêtant son cheval, Legolas sourit en apercevant Rivendell s'étendre devant lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu dans la cité elfique et il était bon de la revoir après tout ce temps. Caressant l'encolure de sa monture, il lui murmura quelques mots en Sindarin et partit au galop vers le cœur de la vallée.

***

" Legolas ! " fit Elrond en s'approchant de l'elfe.

" Lord Elrond. " 

Descendant de cheval, l'elfe s'inclina devant le souverain.

" Il y a fort longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir. " sourit celui-ci en le conduisant vers la salle des invités.

" Des affaires m'ont retenues à Mirkwood. Vous connaissez mon père, je n'ai pas pu y échapper. "

Elrond esquissa un sourire.

" En effet. C'est pour cela que vous avez dû vous éclipser à la première occasion. "

L'elfe baissa les yeux en rougissant.

" Je ne suis pas fait pour la politique et je déteste toutes ces formalités. " 

" Pour le plus grand malheur de votre père qui espère encore vous faire changer à ce sujet. " sourit Elrond en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'elfe. 

" Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu ici pour parler de tout ça. " ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

Legolas ne répondit rien et s'assit face à lui tandis que le roi remplissait deux coupes de vin elfique.

" Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis votre dernière visite. " dit-il en prenant son verre.

" Si ce n'est peut-être un nouveau venu qui a élu domicile chez nous. "

" Un nouveau venu ? " demanda Legolas en levant les yeux vers son hôte.

Elrond but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

" En effet. Un homme que j'ai pris sous ma tutelle à la mort de son père, il y a quelques années. Il est le descendent d'Isildur, héritier du trône du Gondor mais nous sommes peu à le savoir."

" J'ai entendu mon père en parler. Il est rare qu'un humain vive en compagnie d'elfes. " fit Legolas en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

" C'est un jeune homme attachant et plein de fougue mais il est assez réservé. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit sur ses origines mais je crains que son ascendance ne soit un fardeau pour lui. De plus, il ne se confie pas facilement, même à moi." 

Posant son verre, Elrond se leva.

" Il est fort habile au maniement des armes, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Vous pourriez lui apprendre quelques techniques. " dit-il en regardant le jardin.

" Pourquoi pas… " fit Legolas en se levant à son tour.

" Il y a fort longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîné, cela ne me fera pas de mal un peu d'exercice. "

" Vous le trouverez dans le jardin, derrière le mausolée. " dit le roi.

" Je dois vous laisser, des affaires m'attendent. "

Puis tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

***

S'approchant du mausolée, Legolas traversa l'édifice avant de s'arrêter près d'un arbre. 

Seul au milieu du jardin, un jeune garçon s'entraînait à l'épée. Il semblait avoir dans les quatorze ans et était plutôt grand pour son âge. Des cheveux noirs et longs encadraient son visage, cachant ses yeux.

L'elfe le regarda quelques instants avant de s'approcher.

" Vous avez un bonne technique mais votre jeu de jambes n'est pas assez rapide. " dit-il.

Surpris, le garçon tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

" Lorsque vous attaquez, il faut que vos pieds bougent plus vite et qu'ils soient un peu plus écartés. Je vais vous montrer. "

Sortant son épée, il se positionna face à lui.

" Allez-y, attaquez-moi. "

Saluant l'elfe, l'apprenti chevalier se mit en garde avant de fendre sur lui. 

Anticipant le mouvement, Legolas le bloqua sans peine et contre-attaqua, obligeant son adversaire à reculer. Parant une série de coups, celui-ci perdit soudain l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses par terre, une lame pointée sur sa gorge.

Baissant son arme, l'elfe lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Il faut bouger vite pour ne pas laisser à l'adversaire le temps de souffler. Si vos gestes sont souples et rapides, il ne pourra pas anticiper vos mouvements ni vous contrer."

L'enfant acquiesça avant de demander :

" Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant… " 

" Je m'appelle Legolas Greenleaf, fils du roi Thranduil. Et vous quel est votre nom ? " 

" Estel. " 

" Et bien Estel, que diriez-vous de continuer ? "

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tout deux reprirent l'entraînement.

***

Legolas resta plusieurs semaines à Rivendell où il se lia d'amitié avec le jeune humain malgré leur différence d'âge. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble à s'entraîner ou à discuter tout en se promenant à travers les bois. Mais bientôt, l'elfe dut repartir avant que l'hiver n'arrive et ne bloque la route entre Rivendell et Mirkwood, ses obligations princières ne lui permettant pas de s'absenter trop longtemps. 

Estel se retrouva alors seul, ne se mêlant aux autres elfes que rarement, hormis pour les dîners et pour son apprentissage. Malgré l'attention dont l'entourait sa famille adoptive, il attendait le retour de son ami avec beaucoup d'impatience.

En effet, à partir de cette année-là, celui-ci revint chaque été à Rivendell malgré les réprimandes de son père.

***

Six ans plus tard, lorsque Legolas arriva dans la cité, il fut surpris de voir le roi Elrond venir à sa rencontre.

" Lord Elrond ? Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda-t-il en voyant l'air préoccupé du monarque.

" Il s'agit d'Estel. " répondit celui-ci. 

" Il a eu vingt ans cette année et j'ai dû lui dire la vérité concernant ses origines. Il est très troublé depuis, j'ai peur que la nouvelle n'est été très dure à supporter. "

" Je comprends. Je vais aller lui parler. " 

S'inclinant devant Elrond, Legolas partit en courant à la recherche de son ami.

***

Assis au bord de la rivière, Estel regardait distraitement dans l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Nay ? " 

Le jeune homme leva soudain les yeux en entendant la voix de son ami qui le regardait en souriant. Puis baissant la tête, il reporta son attention sur la rivière.

" Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui _mellon nîn_. Lord Elrond me l'avait dit avant que nous ne nous rencontrions. " fit Legolas en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

" Et maintenant que dois-je faire ? " 

" Je ne sais pas, Estel. Faire ce que vous dicte votre cœur sans doute..."

" Aragorn. " murmura le chevalier.

" Aragorn, c'est le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. "

" Soit. Mais vous resterez toujours le même pour moi, quelque soit votre nom ou vos origines. "

Les bras autour de ses jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux, Aragorn ne dit rien.

Tournant la tête vers lui, Legolas le regarda quelques instants avant de détournés les yeux, gêné. Passant un bras réconfortant autour des ses épaules, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

La tête contre la poitrine de l'elfe, Aragorn se laissa aller contre lui, pleurant en silence.

***

Les jours qui suivirent furent moins durs pour Aragorn grâce au réconfort que lui apportait son ami. Mais un poids invisible reposait désormais sur ses épaules et lorsque Legolas dut repartir, le chevalier quitta Rivendell peu après pour le Pays sauvage.

***

Les visites de Legolas se firent de moins en moins fréquentes, à son grand regret. Son père avait besoin de lui à Mirkwood et bien que le temps passait différemment pour les elfes et les hommes, Aragorn lui manquait beaucoup. Revenant chaque année à Rivendell, celui-ci repartait immédiatement lorsqu'il savait que l'elfe ne viendrait pas. 

Les rares fois où Legolas parvenait à s'échapper quelques semaines pour aller rendre visite à son ami, il s'étonnait de voir combien ce dernier avait changé. Il l'avait connu adolescent et l'avait vu grandir durant des années mais à présent il était devenu un homme et très séduisant qui plus est.

***

Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Aragorn lorsqu'il fut convoqué avec ses frères à Rivendell pour parer à la menace du Mordor. Pressant l'allure, Legolas arriva en fin d'après-midi dans la cité. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit lorsqu'il posa pied à terre et il alla saluer le roi Elrond avec ses frères. Dès que leur entretien se termina, il s'éclipsa discrètement et se rendit dans la chambre d'Aragorn mais celle-ci était vide. Sortant des appartements, il traversa la rivière et erra dans les jardins à sa recherche. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le chevalier. 

" Arag… "

Legolas s'arrêta net et le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres s'effaça soudain. Debout sur un pont, son compagnon tenait les mains d'une elfe alors que celle-ci l'embrassait. L'elfe reconnut Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond. Reculant de quelques pas, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Il courut droit devant lui à travers les arbres sans regarder en arrière. A bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti comme ça et encore moins pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal. S'apercevant soudain qu'il pleurait, il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'à la rivière, à l'endroit même où des années auparavant, il avait tenu Aragorn dans ses bras pour le consoler. Sentant à nouveau son cœur se serrer, il s'assit dans l'herbe et pleura, laissant libre cours à son chagrin et à sa douleur.

***

Apercevant le cheval de Legolas devant les portes de la cité, Aragorn s'empressa de se rendre dans les appartements de son ami. 

" Legolas, vous êtes là ? " demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais, n'entendant pas de réponse, il s'éloigna.

Allongé sur son lit, l'elfe fixa la porte en écoutant les pas du chevalier résonner dans le couloir. Les yeux rouges, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur Aragorn qui arpentait le jardin à sa recherche. Se cachant derrière le rideau, il l'observa un long moment. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre mais la scène à laquelle il avait assistée hier hantait toujours son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il eu si mal en voyant Aragorn embrasser quelqu'un ? Avait-il peur de perdre son amitié ou de devoir le partager avec un autre ?

Sans cesse tourmenté par les mêmes questions auxquelles il ne pouvait trouver de réponse, l'elfe laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le conseil du roi Elrond allait bientôt commencer et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. S'habillant, il descendit jusqu'à la salle du conseil où les invités commençaient déjà à se rassembler. Legolas fut soulagé en s'apercevant que le brun n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait supporter son regard lors du conseil. Lorsqu'Aragorn arriva enfin suivi de Lord Elrond, l'elfe détourna les yeux, feignant l'indifférence, et se leva pour saluer le roi.

Puis le conseil commença.

***

Dès le conseil terminé, Legolas s'éclipsa dans les jardins, prenant soin de ne pas être vu par Aragorn. S'éloignant des édifices, il se promena dans la forêt jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Le vent frais soufflant sur son visage lui fit du bien et il ferma les yeux en écoutant la nature murmurer autour de lui.

" Legolas ? "

Se retournant soudain, le blond se figea en voyant Aragorn s'avancer vers lui.

" Je vous cherche depuis des heures, _mellon nîn_. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir dès votre arrivée ? "

" Je…j'avais des choses à faire. " mentit l'elfe en évitant de croiser le regard de son compagnon, passant rapidement à côté de lui pour s'en aller.

" Legolas, qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda Aragorn en le rattrapant par le bras.

L'elfe fit volte-face et se dégagea d'un geste vif.

" Rien, laissez-moi ! " 

Ses yeux croisèrent soudain ceux du brun et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

" Vous avez les yeux rouges, on dirait que vous avez pleuré. " fit Aragorn en posant une main sur la joue de l'elfe, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Sentant un frisson parcourir son corps tant par la proximité de son compagnon que par ce contact, Legolas le repoussa.

" Laissez-moi… " murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Inquiet, le chevalier s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

" _Mellon nîn_, que se passe-t-il ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans cet état… "

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit l'elfe.

Se tournant vers Aragorn, il se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans au creux de son cou.

Serrant son ami contre lui, le chevalier caressa doucement ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles de réconfort..

Les mains crispées sur sa tunique, Legolas pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, s'étonnant de pouvoir encore le faire après toutes celles qu'il avait versées la veille.

Se calmant peu à peu, il sentit Aragorn poser un baiser sur sa tempe et leva les yeux vers lui.

" Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi. " murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de l'elfe, essuyant ses larmes.

" Dites-moi ce qui vous attriste à ce point. " 

Ne pouvant supporter son regard, Legolas baissa la tête et se blottit davantage dans ses bras, serrant possessivement le chevalier contre lui.

" Je vous ai vu hier soir avec Dame Arwen. " murmura-t-il.

" Lorsque vous vous embrassiez…Aragorn, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, mon cœur me fait si mal…"

Fermant les yeux, il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues puis des bras puissants le serrer plus fort, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son compagnon. Plus rien ne comptait désormais à part le corps d'Aragorn pressé contre le sien et son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Puis prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Legolas s'écarta vivement de lui, le rouge aux joues.

" Je…je suis désolé… " bafouilla-t-il en essayant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

D'abord surpris, Aragorn laissa échapper un petit rire.

" De quoi êtes-vous désolé ? D'avoir des sentiments pour moi ou de les exprimer ? " demanda-t-il en prenant le visage de l'elfe entre ses mains.

Celui-ci prit un couleur rouge vive et détourna les yeux.

" Legolas n'êtes-vous jamais tombé amoureux ? " demanda le brun d'un air étonné.

" Je ne suis pas amoureux. " lâcha l'elfe d'un ton sec.

" Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir évité toute la journée et vous mettre dans un tel état après m'avoir vu embrasser une femme ? "

Legolas se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'Aragorn avait touché juste. Mais comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant, il l'avait vu grandir. Comment ses sentiments envers l'homme qui était devenu un ami précieux, un frère, avaient-ils pu se transformer en amour ?

" Je… "

L'esprit embué, l'elfe ne sut que répondre. Tout ce dont il était sûr à présent, c'était d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour son compagnon.

" Legolas… " murmura Aragorn en obligeant l'elfe à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Si seulement vous vous étiez rendu compte plus tôt de ce que vous éprouviez pour moi…je n'aurais pas perdu toutes ces années à attendre un signe d'amour de votre part. "

Ecarquillant les yeux, Legolas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

" Mais Dame Arwen et vous… "

" C'était un baiser d'adieu, rien de plus. Je ne pouvais rester davantage avec elle et continuer à lui mentir. _Mellon nîn_, je n'ai jamais cru à part dans mes rêves que vous partageriez mes sentiments. Toutes ces années à attendre votre venue, la tristesse et la solitude que je ressentais en votre absence…j'ai souvent maudit mon cœur de s'être ainsi épris de vous. Je croyais pouvoir vous oublier avec Arwen, qu'elle parviendrait à changer mes sentiments, mais même dans ses bras, je ne pensais qu'à vous. "

Décontenancé par ces paroles et toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Legolas baissa les yeux.

" Je ne savais pas…pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? " dit-il en relevant soudain la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Aragorn.

" Quelle chance avait un homme tel que moi d'être aimé par un elfe aussi parfait que vous ? "

" Aragorn, je ne suis pas parfait. " fit le blond en posant une main sur sa joue.

" Si je l'étais je ne vous aurais pas fait souffrir ainsi pendant des années. Dire que je croyais vous comprendre et être capable de vous réconforter. "

" Vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez beaucoup apporté. " murmura Aragorn.

" Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu… "

Posant sa main sur celle de l'elfe, il pressa sa joue contre avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Legolas frémit sous le baiser et ferma les yeux. Son cœur palpita encore plus vite lorsque des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'une main caressa ses cheveux. 

Appuyant doucement sur la nuque de l'elfe pour accentuer la pression de leur baiser, Aragorn l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant enfin à ces lèvres si longtemps désirées.

" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il avant d'en forcer le passage pour un baiser plus intime.

Enflammé par ces mots, Legolas se laissa aller contre son compagnon, répondant à son étreinte avec la même passion.

***

Tard dans la nuit, Aragorn raccompagna l'elfe jusqu'à sa chambre, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

" Dors bien. " murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

S'apprêtant à partir, il sentit une main retenir sa tunique et tourna la tête vers Legolas.

" Aragorn, reste…s'il te plaît… " murmura l'elfe.

Surpris, le brun esquissa un sourire devant son air gêné. 

" Tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui te demandait toujours la même chose. " dit-il en souriant.

" Je regrette…je ne voulais pas partir moi non plus, je n'avais pas le choix sinon mon père… "

" Je sais. " fit le brun en caressant la joue de son amant.

" Je sais, je ne reproche rien. " sourit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis prenant Legolas par la main, il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Legolas fut le visage d'Aragorn dont le bras était serré possessivement autour de sa taille. La tête posée contre son épaule, il regarda le brun dormir avant de se blottir contre lui.

Sentant l'elfe bouger entre ses bras, Aragorn entrouvrit les yeux et sourit quand son regard se posa sur lui.

" J'avais peur que ce ne soit encore un rêve. " dit-il en attirant son compagnon à lui pour un baiser.

L'installant sur lui, il soupira d'aise en serrant Legolas dans ses bras.

" Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda-t-il en voyant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il se rappela soudain qu'ils devaient partir le lendemain pour le Mordor mais cette idée disparut rapidement de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit la voix claire et envoûtante de Legolas.

" Tu as rendez-vous ? " demanda celui-ci en posant son menton sur sa poitrine.

" Avec un beau blond aux oreilles pointues. " plaisanta Aragorn en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

" Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici… " fit remarquer l'elfe avec un petit sourire.

" Oui mais celui-ci a une tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche. A moins que ce ne soit sur la droite…" sourit le chevalier en tirant sur le drap pour vérifier ses dires.

" Aragorn ! "

Celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant l'air outré de son compagnon.

" Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit… " siffla-t-il en faisant mine d'étrangler le chevalier.

" Tu ne t'en prendrais pas à un pauvre homme sans défense tout de même ? " 

" Parce que tu es sans défense, toi ? "

" Face à toi qui ne le serait pas. " sourit le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Legolas lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

L'attrapant par la nuque, Aragorn prolongea leur baiser, sa langue s'insinuant dans la bouche si savoureuse de l'elfe. Répondant avec tout autant de tendresse et de passion, celui-ci soupira d'aise en sentant une main masser sa nuque. Se détachant de son amant, il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire. 

" Je vois que tu n'es pas doué que pour le combat. " dit-il en effleurant les lèvres d'Aragorn du bout des doigts.

" Quand on est motivé… " sourit le chevalier en les embrassant tendrement.

" Ah oui ? Alors voyons voir si j'arrive à te motiver davantage… " fit Legolas d'un air espiègle.

Posant ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aragorn, il suça doucement la peau tendre, laissant une marque. Puis donnant un coup de langue dessus, il descendit plus bas pour en faire une autre, marquant ainsi plusieurs fois le corps de son nouvel amant tandis que ses mains s'affairaient sur sa poitrine, en massant légèrement les muscles. 

La main plongée dans les cheveux du blond, Aragorn pressa doucement sa tête contre lui, soupirant d'aise à chaque baiser et caresse. 

La bouche de Legolas rejoignit bientôt ses mains sur son torse. Déposant de nouveaux baisers, ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque centimètre de peau avant que sa langue ne vienne titiller les grains de chair bruns. Se mettant à laper la poitrine de son amant tel un chat, il arracha des gémissements de plaisir à ce dernier.

Les yeux étroitement clos, Aragorn rejeta la tête en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes murmurant doucement le nom de l'elfe.

Frôlant les hanches du chevalier, les mains de Legolas caressèrent un instant son ventre avant de remonter sur son torse, suivant le contour de ses pectoraux. Sentant le désir de son amant pulser contre ses fesses, l'elfe cessa ses administrations et se redressa lentement. 

Dérouté par ce retrait soudain, Aragorn pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir ce que faisait son amant.

Esquissant un sourire, celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains caressait sa gorge, descendant lentement le long de sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, Legolas effleura ses tétons, gémissant doucement lorsque ses doigts jouèrent avec. Son autre main s'aventura plus bas, caressant son ventre avant de glisser le long d'une jambe pale et de remonter sensuellement le long de sa cuisse. 

Les yeux rivés sur l'elfe, Aragorn sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et agrippa les draps pour s'empêcher de toucher ce corps si désirable. Tentant de maîtriser son désir pour profiter au maximum du spectacle que lui offrait son bel amant, il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main de celui-ci se referma autour de sa virilité. 

Creusant des reins, Legolas commença à se caresser lentement tandis que son autre main poursuivait ses caresses sur sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, il imaginait les mains de son amant à la place des siennes, caressant son corps frissonnant de plaisir. Gémissant le nom d'Aragorn, le va et vient de sa main s'intensifia peu à peu. 

Le regard embué de désir posé sur l'elfe en plein extase, Aragorn se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Se redressant, il posa sa main sur celle de Legolas tandis que sa bouche s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres tremblantes. 

Sentant une main ferme autour de lui et une langue chaude prendre possession de sa bouche, Legolas se pressa contre son amant. S'accrochant désespérément à lui, ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos lorsque le plaisir le frappa de plein fouet. Se libérant dans un cri, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule d'Aragorn, le corps parcourut de spasmes. Haletant, il sentit des bras puissants l'allonger contre le lit et l'enlacer tandis que des lèvres déposaient une traînée de baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Des mains expertes se mirent ensuite à masser son corps fatigué, rapidement suivies d'une bouche affamée.

Soupirant d'aise sous les baisers de son amant, Legolas ferma les yeux, son visage s'enfonçant davantage contre l'oreiller. Des doigts agiles frôlèrent alors ses hanches tandis que des lèvres semaient de doux baisers au creux de ses reins. 

" Aragorn… " murmura l'elfe en arquant légèrement le dos.

Remontant lentement le long de son corps, la bouche du chevalier s'arrêta derrière une oreille pointue. Se pressant doucement contre Legolas, il respira profondément le parfum enivrant qui émanait de lui. Puis embrassant la peau tendre derrière son oreille, il en suivit le contour avec sa langue avant d'en prendre le bout entre ses lèvres, arrachant un faible cri à l'elfe.

" Aragorn, tout mais pas ça… " implora celui-ci, le corps tremblant.

" Vraiment tout ? " fit le chevalier avec un sourire mutin.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Legolas ne put que laisser échapper un cri en sentant un doigt humide s'insinuer en lui, rapidement suivi d'un second. Son corps se contracta sous l'intrusion avant de s'y habituer peu à peu. Lentement, les doigts d'Aragorn se mirent à bouger en lui, le préparant. Gémissant doucement, l'elfe s'accrocha aux draps lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint toucher le point sensible en lui, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Bougeant des hanches selon le rythme imposé par son amant, il murmura doucement le nom du chevalier, le suppliant de venir en lui.

Prenant la fiole qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, Aragorn utilisa l'huile qui restait avant de se positionner derrière son amant. Soulevant ses hanches, il glissa une main entre le matelas et la poitrine pour caresser le corps de l'elfe alors qu'il le pénétrait lentement.

Celui-ci étouffa un cri contre l'oreiller, agrippant les draps de toutes ses forces sous l'intrusion. Posant ses mains sur celles de l'elfe, Aragorn les serra fermement, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec ceux de son amant.

" Amin mela lle _, melamin-nîn."_ murmura Aragorn à son oreille.

Soupirant d'aise à ces mots, Legolas ferma les yeux et pressa son dos contre le corps du chevalier.

Passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille, Aragorn déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et commença à se mouvoir lentement, ses gémissements se mêlant bientôt à ceux de son amant. Un plaisir étourdissant s'empara peu à peu de lui, l'incitant à bouger plus vite alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et incontrôlés. Redressant soudain le corps de l'elfe, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le possédant davantage à chaque mouvement. Les yeux rivés sur la peau nue et brillante de Legolas, il s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui, se libérant dans un long râle. Entendant son amant gémir son nom dans un dernier cri, il le sentit se laisser aller contre lui, sa nuque reposant sur son épaule. Soulevant le corps de l'elfe dans un ultime effort, il se retira de celui-ci et s'étendit avec lui sur le lit. Se pressant contre son dos, il posa sa tête contre la sienne. Le serrant tendrement contre lui, il soupira d'aise en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Tout deux restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits.

Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux blonds, Aragorn sentit Legolas frissonner entre ses bras.

" Tu as froid ? " demanda-t-il en ramenant le drap sur eux.

Ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille pointue, il posa un baiser sur la joue de l'elfe et sentit que celle-ci était humide.

" M_elamin-nîn_ ? " fit-il, inquiet.

Tournant le visage de Legolas vers lui, il s'aperçut que celui-ci pleurait.

" Qui y a-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en essuyant ses larmes avec sa langue. 

" Non. " murmura l'elfe en se tournant vers Aragorn. Passant ses bras autour de lui, il se blottit contre le chevalier en le serrant possessivement contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie et l'amour grandissant qu'il éprouvait pour Aragorn le comblait de joie. Mais fermant les yeux, Legolas sentit soudain une douleur infinie lui brûler la poitrine. La peur de perdre un jour cet amour s'empara alors de lui. Aragorn était mortel en dépit du sang elfique qui coulait encore dans ses veines et il continuerait à vieillir alors que lui resterait toujours aussi jeune. Sachant qu'il ne survivrait pas à la perte de son amant, il prit conscience de la douleur qu'il éprouverait à sa mort et de la peine insoutenable qui étreindrait son cœur. Un court instant, il souhaita n'avoir jamais rencontré le chevalier, ne jamais l'avoir aimé mais cette idée disparut aussitôt de son esprit. Il lui restait de nombreuses années à passer avec Aragorn et il en savourerait chaque minute, quelque qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qui tourmentait l'âme de son amant, Aragorn lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant d'une voix apaisante :

" Oublie demain, melamin-nîn. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Nous ne faisons qu'un désormais et nos cœurs sont liés à jamais. Nadorhuan atara lanneina Legolas. "

Souriant tendrement à l'elfe, il scella sa promesse par un baiser. 

" Amin mela lle. " souffla Legolas contre ses lèvres.

Fin

Les mots en italique sont prononcés en elfique.

Mellon-nîn : mon ami

Melamin-nîn : mon aimé

Amin mela lle : je t'aime

Nadorhuan atara lanneina : tu n'es plus seul

Retour


End file.
